the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasper
'Approval:' 11/30/15 11 feats bori v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' Nindō- Aurum Est Potestas. Jasper lives for treasure, he dreams of a day where he will live with a mountain of gold. To some extent Jasper realizes that if he died, gold would be useless to him. On another hand if he never went for gold, his life wouldn't be worth living. Jasper tries his best to stay as far away from politics as possible. He dreads the day he gets caught up in a village's situation. Yet he goes out of his way to help anyone who needs it, especially if they are offering a money. Jasper's fighting style is a support class. Arrows to weaken enemies from afar, medical ninjutsu to heal allies, and sensing abilities to help out. Jasper is dark skinned, wears all black and has brown eyes. A bow is slung over his back, a tanto behind is waist, and a retractable shield on his left arm. Many pockets on his clothing and are filled with ninja goods, canned foods, and scrolls containing money or other trinkets. 'Stats' 'Rank Upgrades' Genin l: Eye of Kagura ' '''Genin ll: Weapons Specialist ' 'Chunin: Medical Ninjutsu ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 11 Banked feats: 0 Feat In Progress: 0/8 Quest Point Total: 64 Reset Day is Sunday through Monday Jasper's Qp and Ryo History Basic Jutsu Basic Jutsu that even Jasper knows. Ninjutsu: CP each * Transformation * Clone Technique * Body Flicker Technique * Body Replacement Technique (or Substitution) * Rope Escape Technique * Basic Sealing Technique * Tree Climbing Practice * Water Surface Walking Practice Taijutsu: * Basic use of tools and weapons * Basic skill in throwing * General Fighting Techniques (Punches, kicks, strikes, blocks, etc.) Passives/Stats/Other With time, Jasper has become stronger, and more ninja like. Thus learning new skills. # Silent Killing - Jasper has trained himself to be quieter and stealthier when moving about, providing a slight boost to his stealthiness in combat situations. He also has very slightly improved hearing, able to detect opponents moving about in close proximity to them. # Shadow Clone: Note while both Jasper and Jasper Clone are the same person. For some odd reason Jasper 'roleplays' his clone as a much cooler person. JasperClone usually hedges into a spider, has a lot of mobility in cave like areas where they treasure hunt and is small/ easy to hide. feats thus 50% END #'Shadow Clone Feat#2': 2nd feat of Shadow Clone no jutsu thus it has 50% of Jasper's endurance. # Stat Feat: +6 ''' # '''Stat Feat: +6 # Stat Feat: +6 = Eye of Kagura A gift that select members of both sides of Jasper's family have. # Eye of Kagura: Sight-''' The most basic skill, grants the user vision of all chakra signatures that are nearby. General sensing is rather vague, but if the user has interacted with a person before or focus on a specific individual, their sensing ability becomes greatly enhanced extending their range/detail so long as they focus on that target, but at the cost of limiting what they can sense around them. maintain # '''Eyes of Kagura: Distance An upgrade to Sight the user can now see all chakra within 1 mile | increases the distance of Sensory Sphere to a 40ft radius rather then 20ft. does not increase. Weapons Specialist Jasper is a Kyūjutsu Specialist, learned from his mother, and the bow he uses happens to be her old bow. Also Jasper comes from a family of gladiators so he is also skilled in a variety of other weapons. # Kyūjutsu Specialist: Sniper Shot - The use infuses the arrow with chakra launching it at high speeds. The users various chakra releases can also be infused in the shot. CP Medical Ninjutsu From mostly secondhand knowledge, Jasper has begun the task of learning medical ninjutsu. # Medical Ninjutsu: Green Shot! Arrow of life '''- The user creates an arrow of pure medical ninjutsu. The arrow must be broken to heal oneself, thrown, or shot out of his bow to hit and heal one of his allies upon contact. The arrow allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from the broken or hit on contact arrow, into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. CP/ Heals 15 CP # '''Wrathful Strike - The user channels chakra into a blade. A strike from this technique will sever the flesh around a wound from the victims chakra network. This prevents healing, both natural and jutsu based, for several hours after the attack is made. CP, 5 CP upkeep Equipment: *(4) Mother's Recurve Bow and Arrows- Quiver on back, Arrows in quiver, bow with quiver *(4) Chakra Conducting Tantō- On the back of his waist, under quiver and shield * (4) Retractable Shield- On his left arm * Signal Flares * Glowsticks * Binoculars * Earpiece Radios (Ear Mics) * Rope/Grappling Kit * Camping gear Mission Items * Scroll with proof of chunin rank identification Ryo * Ryo Earned: 32,000 * Ryo Left: 32,000 Jasper's Qp and Ryo History 'History and Story' Background: Jasper was born in the land of iron as the youngest of a family of 10. Jasper had a different mother than all his siblings. She taught him how to be a ninja like her. In a family of gigantic gladiators, Jasper was small boy in comparison to his elder siblings. At a young age he learned what the family motto 'Aurum Est Potestas' truly meant. Gold was the only thing that mattered. '''His family must of realized this and thats why they kicked him out. He was neglected because he couldn't get gold. Thus he must get gold and they would treat him better. Everyone would treat him better. He needed more gold. Gladiators brought in a lot of gold. But Treasure hunters brought in even more gold! After this realization going to the ninja world in search of treasure was an easy decision. '''Genin Arc: Jasper makes his way into the land of the ninja and immediately set out on his path to become rich. Though the first few missions where a bit bumpy, being a treasure hunter extraordinaire, he got the hang of it quickly. Jasper met many ninjas on the way including his ninja team Shikyo, Darrak, himself and renshi Raiden. In his rare free time Jasper visited the konoha library to read more about this interesting world of theirs. Jasper eventually read about a hospital where they taught about Medical Ninjutsu and decided that after he became chunin he would visit there to learn. Jasper only wanted to become chunin rank because some missions required that or higher, annoyed that he was missing out on these very fruitful, in gold, missions he applied to become one right away. After years a few days of waiting he was taken on a very interesting trials but emerged victorious with the other genins, now as a chunins. Chunin Arc: After the trials, Jasper finally is allowed to go on more difficult missions. And difficult indeed, some of the missions are so hard that he would of died if not for his teamates. Jasper begins relying more and more on them to his own annoyance. Eventually Jasper leads his own mission to steal claim gold from a probably evil dragon. He tries to take one alive but it died due to mysterious circumstances. But he has more gold than he will ever need, maybe now his family would respect him. Category:Character